Blanket of Cold Powder, Wall Decorations
by Firestorm-244
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Knights decide they want to share the holiday with the ones they love in Cephiro. (Warning, fluff-Mild I guess...)


Blanket of Cold Powder, Wall Decorations, Citrus Punch  
  
Within the main chamber of the palace, an assembly; consisting of several people were busily decorating. The small orb the master mage had created presented Cephiro's residence looking aghast at the white flakes slowly falling to the ground. The adults would attempt to catch one or two in their palms, and try to examine the frozen precipitation only to have them melt away. While at the same time, the children danced around and frolicked about.  
  
It took about an hour to blanket the country's land in snow and when the snow had finally stopped, the people within the chamber cheered at the achievement.  
  
"Way ta go Hikaru!" The young pillar heard Caldina say over the noise of the room. Her knees began to buckle and she was about to fall when the cail caught and steadied her against him.  
  
"Will you be alright Hikaru?" Lantis asked tenderly. He noted that she'd really shot up over the last year and she now stood just below his collar bone.  
  
"Oh, I'll be okay, that just took a whole lot more out of me than I thought it would."  
  
"So. This is snow." Lafarga stated as he stepped off the ladder he'd been using and came to stand beside his beloved Caldina.  
  
The magic knights had told them that a holiday called "Christmas" was approaching the last time they had visited Cephiro and at the time, the collective unanimously decided to have a Christmas of their own in the magical land. So when Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu returned, they brought with them, what they would need to decorate.  
  
"Yup. Hikaru, you did a great job." Umi applauded. "It's too bad, we don't get snow like this back home."  
  
"I agree." Fuu said only to have mistletoe abruptly shoved in her face. She watched it as it then rose above her head.  
  
Ferio grinned. "Well, well, Fuu, it seems as though we've stumbled underneath the . . .uh . . .the . . .um-"  
  
She giggled. "Mistletoe."  
  
"Right. Yeah, and isn't it customary to kiss when found underneath it?" He happily questioned as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.  
  
A blush could clearly be seen on the young girl's face. Fuu nodded, and waited until no one was looking and then pecked Ferio on the lips.  
  
"What, that's it?"  
  
Fuu didn't get the chance to reply. "C'mon I want a real kiss."  
  
"But, Ferio. I do not think it proper to-"  
  
"Oh, c'mon who cares? Nobody's looking anyway."  
  
As Ferio began to tease his beloved Fuu, Umi who was across the room took notice of a large empty bowl.  
  
"Out of punch already?" came the voice of a young man.  
  
Umi whirled around to see a boy slightly shorter than her decked in Autozam clothing. "Oh, yeah. Hey you're Zazu right?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Uh, yeah. You're one of Hikaru's friends. Ugee or Umlie or something?"  
  
"Umi."  
  
"Oh, of course. Sorry uh, Umi."  
  
"That's alright we haven't really spoken with each other so I don't blame you for not knowing my name." she said with a grin.  
  
"I was just about to go and make some more punch would you care to accompany me?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm supposed to go back and help Geo."  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
"But on second thought, I'm sure Ascot can help him since he's right there." Zazu said just loud enough for the palu to hear.  
  
Ascot's head perked up and looked over to see Zazu and Umi leaving the room. Zazu turned, looked at him and taunted with a facial expression. He was about to follow after them, when Geo's pleas sounded behind him.  
  
"Don't let go of the ladder! Don't let go of the ladder!" The Autozam commander had screamed when he felt himself loosing his balance and Ascot was forced to turn his attention back to Geo.  
  
"Because of Chizeta's warm climate, we've never seen the phenomena of water that's frozen and floating in the air." Tatra made a few gestures with her hands as she spoke.  
  
Presea nodded, "I've never seen it before either. Though, it is to my understanding that certain people under the water element can make snow and ice with their magic."  
  
"Really? What a wonderful skill to posses."  
  
"It's not that great. It's just frozen water; it's not that big of a deal Tatra."  
  
"Now Tarta, that's a wee bit harsh don't you think?"  
  
Tarta made a huffing noise and walked off leaving Tatra to apologize for her rude behavior.  
  
Tarta encountered the young Lady Aska in her passing and had to stop when a pudgy little boy of Fahren ran in front of her. He was huffing was trying desperately not to drop any of the appetizers on his plate.  
  
"Here you are Lady Aska."  
  
"Ah, thank you Sang Yun," she said with a smile. She took the plate and bit into a small sandwich. "Oh, this Cephirian food is absolutely delicious! Here try it!"  
  
A blush fell over the boy's cheeks, "uh, well, alright. . ." He took that which was held out to him and bit into it. Almost instantly, his eyes lit up much like how Aska's had a moment before. "Yummy!" was all he mustered and Tarta couldn't help grinning at the young pair.  
  
Music began to play and several people headed into the center of the room to dance.  
  
"Happy Christmas Princess Tarta," Aska said upon noticing the woman.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be Merry Christmas?"  
  
"Actually my dear, it is to my understanding that depending where you live on "Earth" Happy is also correct."  
  
"Hi Big Mouth, where did you come from?"  
  
"Lady Aska really now, can't you for once favor me with calling me by my name?"  
  
"Yes I can Big Mouth, but I chose not to."  
  
Chang Ang went into a brief little fit which heavily amused Aska. He was about to start into a speech on proper etiquette for one of her stature when she abruptly excused herself under the pretense of acquiring a drink.  
  
"Sang Yun, take this," she said pushing the tray of hers at him, before skipping off. "Umi's refilled the punch bowl and I want some." She stopped and turned, "Sang Yun, come!"  
  
"Uh-coming!" was the boy's response and he quickly waddled in pursuit of her.  
  
By this time, Geo had finished with the last minute decorations and was now pestering Zazu by the punch table. Umi at first thought it very childish, but then found it quite fun and wound up joining in.  
  
Her attention, however, soon fell on the Chinese-looking pair. "Aska, Sang Yun, I haven't seen you guys in a while. How have you been?"  
  
"Quite well." Aska replied. "Have you seen Fuu around?"  
  
"Fuu?" she scanned the room quickly. "Just over there with Ferio see? Would you two like something to drink?"  
  
Sang Yun nodded anxiously. Aska simply responded with a yes.  
  
"Here, I'll get it." Geo offered. He held both cups in the palm of his right hand while his left stirred the punch, and then filled the cups. "Ice or no ice?"  
  
"Ice."  
  
"No ice."  
  
He fished out a couple cubes and dropped them into one of the cups and offered them to the Fahren children. They thanked him and headed towards Fuu. Geo poured a cup for himself and then as an after thought offered Umi a cup she accepted it.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Zazu questioned.  
  
Geo responded by ruffling the mechanic's hair. "Get your own drink Short Stop, I'm not your mom."  
  
"Shut up Geo. I don't need to take this, I'm out'a here."  
  
"Later buddy."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay to have him walk off? He seemed kind of mad."  
  
Geo laughed, "It's fine. He knows I'm just playing with him." He downed the rest of his drink and motioned to go.  
  
"Where're you headed Geo?"  
  
"Uh," he made a side ways glance in the direction of where Presea and Tatra were. "I was just going to head over to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh? I was just thinking of heading over there myself. Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
Geo held out his arm, "Let's go then."  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"Of course. I must warn you, I'm not all that great."  
  
"You seem to be holding your own fairly well."  
  
"You think so? Thanks."  
  
"Planning on asking Tatra for a dance."  
  
"Uh. . . what, makes you think that?"  
  
"It's written all over your face Geo."  
  
He looked away. "Oh, man is it really that obvious?"  
  
Umi chuckled. "Yes, but it looks like you wont have to worry about mustering up the courage to do so."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, "Tatra!"  
  
"Umi, would you mind terribly if I cut in?"  
  
"Not at all, he's all yours. Later Geo."  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Geo?"  
  
He looked down to see her smiling, "shall we?"  
  
One hand fell on her hip while the other took her hand, "I, uh, I suppose we shall."  
  
Umi passed Fuu and Ferio who were just walking onto the dance floor and smiled in greeting. She re encountered Sang Yun and Aska and all but pushed the small boy into dancing with Aska on the dance floor. She continued to heard people off to dance until she came across Ascot and Clef who were talking about something or other, though she suspected it had something to do with Palu's and their creatures.  
  
"Don't just stand around you guys, come on!"  
  
Both were simultaneously pulled by their wrists before they could respond and thus a bazaar little three-way dance ensued between them. It was obvious that both men thought the situation awkward at first but such sentiments quickly dissipated and they were lost to the rhythm of the music.  
  
"Umi."  
  
She turned, to see Lantis fast approaching. "Hey! Didn't think I'd catch you here. Care to join us?"  
  
He looked over the lot of them. "No. I'd think I'd rather not. Listen, have you seen Hikaru anywhere?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her for quite some time. But- "  
  
He was gone before she could finish. "Ever heard of common courtesy?" she yelled after him in annoyance.  
  
The noise of his boots against the marble floor of the palace corridor was the only sound he could hear other then perhaps the echo of the consistently fading music emanating from the party room.  
  
He suspected that she was probably in Eagle's chamber. He was right. Upon his arrival, he found Hikaru sitting on the edge of Eagle's bed.  
  
'Hello, Lantis.' He heard Eagle say.  
  
"Would you mind if I steal her away?"  
  
Lantis heard the chuckle of his friend. 'Oh, by all means. We were just discussing what Hikaru should g-'  
  
"Eagle!" Lantis noticed the blush on Hikaru's face as he neared them and wondered what it was about.  
  
'I was just keeping her entertained in your absence then.'  
  
Lantis slowly nodded. "Hikaru?"  
  
"Can we walk around outside Lantis?"  
  
"I don't mind." He turned to Eagle. "What?"  
  
'Oh, it's nothing. Take good care of her Lantis.'  
  
"We're only going outside."  
  
Eagle couldn't help but chuckle. 'You're so cute when you're clueless.'  
  
He looked at him oddly. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
'Sorry. Need to sleep good night.'  
  
"Eagle. . ."  
  
'Sorry. Sleep, sleep.'  
  
Lantis let it go and exited the room with Hikaru. They stopped only briefly outside Hikaru's room where she grabbed her coat.  
  
When they'd made it outside, they trudged through the snow for several minutes before either spoke.  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He stopped and had her face him. He reached into his pocket and produced a small box. "I've a gift for you."  
  
There was a curious look on her face and she gently took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a necklace; simple in its design yet stunningly beautiful.  
  
"Lantis. . ." she said in surprise.  
  
"It isn't much but, I thought it would look nice on you. If you'd like, I'll put it on you when we go inside."  
  
"I'd like that." She said quietly. "Thank you."  
  
A smile graced his face as he pulled a few strands of hair behind her head.  
  
"Um. I didn't know what to give you, and I asked Eagle . . ."  
  
He prompted her to continue.  
  
"He asked me how I felt about you and I told him that I wasn't sure."  
  
The smile began to fade.  
  
"No, no. It's just. . . over the past few months, these emotions of mine have been festering and I've never really felt anything like it before."  
  
She completely held his interest now. Whatever she was about to say, was going to be very important.  
  
She looked down and away several times, her cheeks already reddened from the cold seemed to become more vibrant a color as she spoke. "Eagle suggested that I should give you something that is important to me, thing is, I don't really have anything material that is really important to me so we kind of came to the conclusion-if it's alright with you that is, I'd like to offer you, a kiss."  
  
Lantis took that in and smiled. "I'd be honored to accept such a gift."  
  
Snow that had been delicately sitting on a tree branch fell lightly on their heads as gust of wind blew over the land.  
  
He dusted the bit of snow off of Hikaru's hair and she intern did the same for him. Her hands came to rest around his neck as he drew her towards him. She stood on the tips of her toes and he dipped down slightly. Their lips met and they broke apart only after more sudo-clumped snow fell on them.  
  
"Perhaps it would be wise for us to move elsewhere," Lantis said as he shook more snow out of his hair, "I Don't think I much care for this."  
  
"Let's go back inside then," Hikaru happily suggested.  
  
Lantis agreed. She took his hand and lead him back into the palace. 


End file.
